Distraction
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: Sasuke is good at distracting Kakashi, even from Icha Icha. Not that Kakashi minds of course.... KakaSasu is luv.


_**A/N: **__Because I wanted to write a KakaSasu story - for the first time ever, yay me~ The coupling is strangely addicting, y'know?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto. I don't own Kakashi or Sasuke either... but Sasuke is a pervert._

* * *

Kakashi was interrupted out of his fantasy land in Icha Icha Paradise by a certain young Uchiha sliding a finger into the crease between the pages, and pulling the book downward so that the two of them were face-to-face. "Yes?" Kakashi asked, half pleasantly surprised, half just annoyed.

"Why are you always reading these things?" Sasuke demanded bluntly, his facial expression blank with just a _hint_ of irritation.

Kakashi smiled amiably. "Jealous?" he asked in a playful tone. Sasuke shoved the book back into his face in response. "Come on now, don't be so cold," Kakashi laughed, placing the book aside. Still, his eyes followed the little orange thing as he set it down - it was difficult for him to stop reading so suddenly like that. Ah but the world is full of such interruptions, even in him own home apparently.

Kakashi glanced up in time to see that Sasuke's own eyes had been watching as he set the book down. No, it definitely wasn't as if he were interested in it or anything. More like, he knew that getting Kakashi to set aside a copy of Icha Icha Paradise was quite a feat, and should be acknowledged as such. As it was, they were on the couch of Kakashi's living room. Kakashi's thirteen-year-old student did not stop by very often. A few weeks ago he had actually offered for Sasuke to move in with him - get out of that big impending mansion where his family was killed, because surely living in that place was doing him no good. However, Sasuke being Sasuke, he'd refused. Not to mention, the little group of Team 7 were all against Kakashi from the start anyway - they honestly thought that he was a pervert. Really, he couldn't imagine what he'd ever done to give them _that_ idea.

Anyway, ever since the day that Kakashi had made the offer, despite the fact that he'd declined, Sasuke had started paying little visits to the apartment. Kakashi couldn't say that he ever remembered having Sasuke practically in his _lap_ like this though....

Kakashi had one leg stretched up on the cough, while the other dangled over the side idly, and then there was Sasuke crouching just in front of him. With a little smirk, Kakashi quickly slid an arm around Sasuke's lower back and pulled him close. If he didn't move fast enough, it'd give Sasuke time to react, which meant that Kakashi would probably get hurt before he did anything that was worth it at all. "You don't have to be jealous of a book Sasuke. Personally, I think you'd be _much_ better." He nuzzled up against Sasuke's neck, practically purring with delight.

Growling with impatience, Sasuke pushed Kakashi's face away with his hands. "Get off me, pervert."

Kakashi sighed regretfully, but let him go nonetheless. There they go calling him a perv again - how sad. Was it really so wrong to want to show his young students love? No. No, there was nothing wrong with that at all.

Suddenly Sasuke was looking at him strangely, somewhat skeptically. Kakashi blinked in surprise under that almost intense stare. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's really under that mask anyway?" Sasuke demanded flatly.

You know, Kakashi could have stopped him. If Sasuke had reached out _before_ he'd spoken, Kakashi wouldn't have known what he was going to do. Therefore, he had warning enough; he could have pushed Sasuke off. As it was, he did not move to resist. Even as Sasuke's index finger slid beneath the fabric of the mask he always wore, Kakashi did not try to stop him.

Sasuke inclined his head in slight curiosity, slight confusion. "There's nothing wrong with your face. So what's with the mask?"

It was true. There really wasn't a single thing wrong with Kakashi's face. It was just... he had really bad allergies sometimes. Kakashi was easily affected by things like pollen and dust, which were obviously great failings when it came to being a ninja. When in hiding from an enemy, if hiding in some cramped and musty place, it would not be good to be sneezing and/or coughing. Hacking his lungs out was definitely out, and choking nearly to death was even more unpleasant - just things that happened when Kakashi encountered those damnable substances that triggered his allergic reactions. Anyway, the mask that Kakashi wore was one specially made for ninja with such conditions.

Not that Sasuke needed to know that.

He smiled pleasantly. "There's something sexy about a mask like this, don't you think?" At that, Sasuke lowered his head with a great irritated huff of defeat, and Kakashi laughed. "You know I think that you're more of a pervert than _I_ am, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at him incredulously, the fires of Uchiha hell beginning to smolder in his eyes. Kakashi laughed nervously under that glare. Really, he knew that if it ever came down to a physical fight between the two of them, Sasuke didn't stand a chance against him. No, the student had not quite surpassed the teacher in this case. Still, the Look of Certain Death had its affect on just about everybody. "It's true," Kakashi insisted. "Sitting in my lap all seductively, making me put my book down to pay you attention, pulling my mask off like that.... If you're not careful Sasuke, I might start to think that you actually like me."

A vein began to throb visibly on his student's forehead. "Isn't that Iruka's job?" Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

Ah, Iruka. Kakashi smiled happily. "Nope. Nothing more than friendship there. Although, we did have this thing once...."

"I don't want to hear it," Sasuke interrupted quickly. With a sigh - whether out of annoyance, irritation, or regret, Kakashi didn't know - Sasuke stood up and stepped down from the couch. With that, he headed right for the door, leaving Kakashi to wonder why'd he'd even come over in the first place. But then, half way across the room, Sasuke stopped, and turned on him again. "Oh, and by the way, if you ever call me a pervert again, I _will_ kill you - quite unmercifully."

There was that look again. Kakashi smiled even as he felt a tiny sweat drop make its way down the side of his face. "It was nice to see you too, Sasuke." Although, Kakashi hadn't understood what the point of this little visit had been.... That was okay though. It was best not to question Sasuke Uchiha's motives most of the time - being his sensei, Kakashi knew that better than anyone. No; Kakashi thought these little unexpected visits were just Sasuke's way of... showing things that he normally didn't allow himself the pleasure to feel. Like friendship, and affection. Normal people would smile whenever they saw someone they were close to, wave hello, stop to chat for a while, hang out and go out to eat at the ramen shop or something. Sasuke was different. He paid the visits to Kakashi probably to show him thanks.

Kakashi deliberated this for a little while, but eventually the irresistible pull pf the Icha Icha Paradise at his side became too much, and he buried himself within the pages of the little book again.

It was maybe five minutes later when Sasuke showed up again. One moment, Kakashi was alone, happily reading his book, and the next, the door was open and shut and Sasuke was sitting on the chair next to him. "This is unusual," Kakashi commented, half turning to him with one wide visible eye. The chair was just beside the arm of the couch that Kakashi was leaning against, so Sasuke directly behind him.

His student propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair, near Kakashi's shoulder. "Fe. I was bored."

"Well if that's the case then why did you bother leaving?" Kakashi's voice came out as a mutter as he flipped to the next page in interest.

"...I didn't realize that I was bored until just a minute ago."

"Hm. Is that so?" Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to the almost conversation. His book was far too alluring, and he would much rather be reading than talking.

"That's annoying," Sasuke said. Kakashi didn't hear him, and suddenly the boy reached out and plucked the book from his fingers. Kakashi stared down at his empty hands in blank shock for just a moment, and then turned to Sasuke feeling somewhat injured. He didn't have to take his _book_ away from him.... "I said that's annoying," Sasuke said again, waving the little book over one shoulder disinterestedly. Kakashi just stared at him. How could Sasuke just be so casual with the newest copy of Icha Icha? Didn't he have any respect for it at all?

"Hey..." Kakashi started to say. Were he still not in shock from having his book so abruptly snatched away, he probably would have gotten up to take it back by force.

"What's so great about these books anyway?" Sasuke asked, scrunching his nose in distaste as he flipped through the pages. "They're just bad porno, right?"

"Bad porno that I _enjoy_," Kakashi said pointedly, holding out his hand for it.

Sasuke scoffed, and held the book beyond Kakashi's reach. "You set a horrible example, _sensei_."

"That's just a part of my charm," Kakashi replied with a half grin. "Now please give me my book back Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And if I do...?" he asked.

Ah. He wanted to barter. "If you do I promise I won't read any more of it until you leave." Sasuke never stayed for very long anyway, so hopefully it wouldn't be too painful. Yes, as a matter of fact, Kakashi Hatake, the great copy ninja of Konoha, _did_ have a weakness - and that was the Icha Icha series. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had discovered said weakness.

For a moment, Sasuke glared suspiciously, but he did finally hand the book over. Kakashi held it close reverently for a moment, then finally set it aside - in a place where he could keep an eye on it, of course. "So," he said, suddenly cheery again. "Was there something you wanted to talk about Sasuke?"

And a look of utter speechlessness crossed the raven haired boy's features. Obviously, he'd been too bent on getting Kakashi to put the book away that he hadn't even considered what he'd do once he finally _did_. "Not really," he muttered after a moment. "It's just... annoying when someone's talking and you don't pay attention."

Kakashi smiled, and rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach, his head and arms propped up on the arm of the couch, bringing his face close to Sasuke's. "You have my full attention _now_," he pointed out, playfully wrapping a lock of Sasuke's hair around his index finger.

Sasuke jerked back, but Kakashi quickly placed a hand upon his cheek. His pupil paused to stare at him in disbelief. After a moment, Sasuke pulled away, noting aloud, "You're weird."

Kakashi let his arm drop. "Granted," he agreed. "But weird in an irresistible kind of way, right?"

Sasuke, being the man of words that he was, replied with another scoff and a simple, "Sure, whatever." However, the tiny blush that brushed his cheeks then was enough to make Kakashi grin in sudden felt victory.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Gah!! I couldn't come up with a satisfactory enough ending, I'm so soorrryyyyyy~ They didn't even kiss. T^T and I wanted them to. Damn the insufferable abruptness of writer's block. *shakes fist angrily at the air*_


End file.
